Aletheia
"The new age is just over the horizon... and I'll bring about the new dawn of mankind! Don't we all want to be smarter, stronger, and more beautiful? The world will be populated by those who are superior. My beloved GUILT will eliminate all else..." -Reina Mayuzumi :"Don't give me that! GUILT won't bring happiness to anyone!!" -Derek Stiles Aletheia (Greek for "truth") is the fourth and final strain of Neo-GUILT, also known as "the Omniscient Eye of Truth". Aletheia halts the host's aging process while inactive, and, when activated, it starts to control the host's body. Aletheia can't attack the body itself; it summons Aletheia GUILT and Neo-GUILT to attack for it. Treatment Aletheia Operations Tips *You can inject the black antibiotic into Aletheia every time an Aletheia GUILT is defeated. Aletheia Pempti and Aletheia Kyriaki will not be seen if you inject the antibiotic every chance possible (once for every Aletheia GUILT, and at least 3 times after defeating a wave of Aletheia GUILT). If you are fast enough, it is possible to not see the second waves in each stage, Aletheia Nous, Aletheia Tetarti, and Aletheia Sige, but you MUST inject the full syringe's worth of anitibiotic into Aletheia for every Aletheia GUILT you defeat, and inject at least four syringe's worth of antibiotic after defeating a wave. Note that if you do work too quickly, you may miss out on the operation's chain bonus. *Once you defeat an Aletheia GUILT, and Aletheia is pink instead of green, it is a good indicator that you have injected enough antibiotic. If that is the case, take the time to either attack other Aletheia GUILT or raise vitals. Once you are done with the wave of GUILT, just inject more antibiotic to have Aletheia expose its veins. *During the final stage, while cutting Aletheia's veins for the last time, right after you cut a vein, Aletheia will blink, and be invulnerable for a while as Dr. Stiles and Nurse Angie say their prayers. Be cautious because the red blood vessel will vary depending on how long it takes you to read these prayers. These prayers only apply for the first time you encounter Aletheia. In the extreme mode, you can raise the vitals while it's eye is closed. *After defeating Aletheia, all lacerations, pus, tumors etc. disappear along with it. Trivia *Aletheia is the only seen pathogen that actually merges with the heart. *If one looks closely when the heart first comes into view, a slight discoloration can be observed. The discoloration takes the distinct shape of a human hand, which seems to be holding the heart. This is a direct reference to Aletheia's attempt to "take hold" of the host's body. *Aletheia is the only Neo-GUILT that can affect the heart. *When you reach the fast changing blood veins stage, pause the game and you will see that rather than one, there are actually two red veins at the same time to make it look like it is rotating faster. *When the Healing Touch is activated during the final stage, it does not act on a timer, and will not run out until the final vein is cut. Category:Neo-GUILT Category:Trauma Center: Under the Knife 2